shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shopkins Wild Hurt and Heal
Don't edit my page without permission This Hurt and Heal is created by nadiya2000. This may be longest Hurt and Heal ever. This season has 58 contestants from Shopkins Wild with some guest characters competing Hurt and Heal. The Rules of a Hurt and Heal are simple. Here they are: *Each Contestant in Shopkins: Wild Starts With 5 Lives *Healing gives them one point and hurting gives them one less point. *Example: Heal: Apple Blossom! Hurt: Scarletta Gateau! *This will be updated daily. *You have to wait an hour for the next time you hurt and heal. *If you don't follow the rules three times your future votes will not count forever. *I can also hurt and heal so when I do don't rage at me. *Have fun! STILL ALIVE Donatina.jpg|Donatina - 45HP Jessicake.jpg|Jessicake - 5HP Peppa-Mint.jpg|Peppa-Mint - 5HP Rainbow Kate (Wild Style).jpg|Rainbow Kate - 175HP Scarletta Gateau.jpg|Scarletta Gateau - 5HP MainAppleBlossomCGI2.jpg|Apple Blossom - 5HP Bianca Banana.jpg|Bianca Banana - 5HP MainBunchoBananasCGI2.jpg|Buncho Bananas - 55HP MainKookyCookieCGI2.jpg|Kooky Cookie - 5HP Bunny Bow.jpg|Bunny Bow - 5HP Minty Paws.jpg|Minty Paws - 55HP Pupkin Cake.jpg|Pupkin Cake - 5HP Rubie Blaze.jpg|Rubie Blaze - 5HP Zoe Zoom.jpg|Zoe Zoom - 45HP Bruce, Clover and Spike.jpg|Bruce, Clover and Spike - 95HP Foxy Lemons.jpg|Foxy Lemons - 45HP Background Shoppie.png|Background Shoppie - 5HP MainCheeZeeCGI.jpg|Chee Zee - 115HP Coco Anna.png|Coco Anna - 155HP Crown_Jules_Cartoon.jpg|Crown Jules - 5HP Dum Mee Mee.jpg|Dum Mee Mee - 5HP Jana Yarn Ball.jpeg|Jana Yarn Ball - 5HP JC Juicy Pop.jpg|JC Juicy Pop - 25HP Jersey Jug.jpg|Jersey Jug - 25HP June Balloon.jpg|June Balloon - 5HP Leona Lemon Tree.jpeg|Leona Lemon Tree - 205HP Melina Smoothie.jpg|Melina Smoothie - 155HP Minty Sundae.jpg|Minty Sundae - 5HP Pamela Camera.png|Pamela Camera - 5HP Slick Breadstick.jpg|Slick Breadstick - 155HP Toasty Pop.jpg|Toasty Pop - 5HP Twilight Cloud.png|Twilight Cloud - 5HP Twinkle Cupcake.jpg|Twinkle Cupcake - 155HP Wanita Waffle.png|Wanita Waffle - 5HP Ambear Bow.jpg|Ambear Bow - 5HP Hip Hip Hamster.png|Hip Hip Hamster - 5HP Kissy Boo.png|Kissy Boo - 5HP Kitty Crumbles.png|Kitty Crumbles - 55HP Squeak Sweetie.png|Squeak Sweetie - 5HP Pretti Paws.jpg|Pretti Paws - 5HP DEAD Maisy Moo.png|58th - Maisy Moo (DRANK!) Melonie Hops.png|57th - Melonie Hops (EATEN!) Bonetta Cupcake.png|56th - Bonetta Cupcake (EATEN!) MainStrawberryKissCGI2.jpg|55th - Strawberry Kiss (EATEN!) MainSpiltMilkCGI2.jpg|54th - Spilt Milk (DRANK!) MainLippyLipsCGI2.jpg|53rd - Lippy Lips (LOST ITS BEAUTY!) Kissandra Cap.PNG|52nd - Kissandra Cap (SCRATCHED!) Duncan.jpg|51st - Duncan - (EATEN!) Bek Backpack.png|50th - Bek Backpack (ZIPPED UP!) Coconutta Donut.jpeg|49th - Coconutta Donut (EATEN!) MainCheekyChocolateCGI2.jpg|48th - Cheeky Chocolate (EATEN!) Polly Cake Pop.png|47th - Polly Cake Pop (EATEN!) Rainbow Sparkle.jpg|46th - Rainbow Sparkle (MATTED!) Caterina.png|45th - Caterina (WIPED OUT!) Carrotta Cake.png|44th - Carrotta Cake (EATEN!) MainMacyMacaronCGI.jpg|43rd - Macy Macaron (EATEN!) Sugar Swirl.png|42nd - Sugar Swirl (EATEN!) Mystabella.jpg|41st - Mystabella (MATTED!) Hurt and Heal Types *Epic Hurt/Heal 20 Lives *Awesome Hurt/Heal 40 Lives *Scuba Hurt/Heal 50 Lives *Maxiumn Hurt/Heal 150HP Maximum number of HP is 1000. If you heal at that stake it cuts down to 5HP. Power-Ups Potion of Insta-Kill - Automatically Kills A Contestant Potion of Insta-Heal - Automatically Heals a contestant to 100 HP Bugspray - If used, number of HP will be decreased to 5 Category:Hurt and Heal